Other Daughter Of Discord
by monkeymegs
Summary: This is basically the life story of my OC Cotton Dash so don't expect screwball in it a lot. (P.s. This is my personal own sequel to Daughter Of Discord written by Disneyfanatic CHECK HER OUT!)
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCTION (basically what happened before Cotton Dash)  
Discord and Fluttershy's life became better soon as they heard about Fluttershy having a child (screwball or screwup) and after her birth their life became an existing adventure they couldn't wait to plan together (sadly zany won't be in this story). Screwball grew up more and more and her life got better. When Screwball was older she got her own boyfriend (Mothball or Mothy) the prince of changelings and even mothball moved in with Screwball and they've been happy ever sense. That is until this story...NAH they're gonna be happy in this story too! Or will they?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Stuck.  
"Screwball chased Mothball around the castle of chaos going through every room and every door laughing and giggling as they went through the crazy rooms.  
"Now, now Mothy don't move and you won't half to run anymore you'll be chasing me instead!" Screwball said hovering over Mothball trying to catch him.  
"NEVER!" Mothball screamed as he ran around making sure screwball wouldn't tag him. Screwball giggled and kept chasing after Mothball. Screwball looked down before looking up to notice the wall in front of her. With a loud crash Screwballs head went through the wall and got stuck.  
"Screwy!" Mothball screamed "Are you okay?!" Mothball cried out at screwball who looked like just the base of a pony floating in the air.  
"I'm fine just stuck in the wall...again." Screwball groaned as she struggled to free herself from the wall.  
"Screwball use your magic." Mothball called out.  
"This is my dads castle he enchants the walls so no unicorn, pegasi, or earth pony can use  
magic to penetrate it!" Screwball replied still struggling to escape the wall.  
"Which means what screwy?" Mothball called back confused what she meant.  
"My dad can only use his magic on the walls and I'm not my dad which means my magic doesn't work on it!" Screwball screamed squirming around.  
"Which means?" Mothball called back once again confused by what Screwball meant.  
"It's magic proof except for my dads magic." Screwball grumbled as she twist and turned to try to make a way out of the wall for her head.  
"Oh. Want me to get your dad?" Mothball asked flying up next to Screwball. Screwball groaned and kicked her hind legs as she tried to escape.  
"Yes please Mothy." Screwball replies with A smile that mothball couldn't see cause of the wall. Mothball flew up to to Discord and Fluttershy's room and knocked on the door. Shortly after mothball knocked fluttershy awnsered the door.  
"Oh, hello mothball can I help you?" Fluttershy asked with her soft beautiful voice.  
"Screwballs head is stuck in the wall." Mothball stepped out of the way so fluttershy could see screwballs body struggling and pushing against the wall to free herself.  
"Oh. I'll get discord." Fluttershy said walking back into the room. Mothball flew back over to screwball and grabbed screwballs hind legs.  
"In going to pull your hind legs while you use your fore legs to push your head out okay screwy?" Mothball told screwball.  
"Okay I'm ready! Just help me out of here it's really dusty and hard to breath in here." Screwball said putting her fore legs on the wall ready to push herself out.  
"Okay. 1, 2, 3!" Mothball started to pull screwballs hind legs while screwball pushed herself with her fore legs. Mothball gasped as he lost grip on screwballs hind legs and flew across the room hitting the wall and landing on the floor.  
"Mothy! Are you okay?" Screwball squealed as she heard the loud crash on the ground.  
"In good just a little shaken but I'm fine." Mothball said as he stood up and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Try again I think it's working." Screwball called out as mothball flew back up to screwball. Mothball gripped screwballs hind legs once again and screwball placed her fore legs on the wall again ready to push again.  
"Ready?" Mothball asked screwball while he gripped her hind legs better.  
"I'm ready!" Screwball called out.  
"Okay, 1, 2, 3 PUSH!" Mothball started pulling screwballs hind legs again while screwball pushed with her fore legs.  
"Okay, in going." Discord said as he walked out the door.  
"Okay so what's the dama..." Discord stopped mid sentence to catch sight of mothball holding screwballs hind legs and pulling on them while screwball used her fore legs to push and to him it didn't look like mothball was trying to free screwball.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SCREWY?!" Discord screamed as his eyes burned with flames.  
"Discord...I...we...this isn't what you think it is I swear!" Mothball exclaimed as he tried explaining the best he could.  
"I THINK ITS EXACTLY WHAT I THINK IT IS!?" Discord yelled at mothball as he flew over to him.  
"What's all the yelling about?" Fluttershy said as she flew over to mothball and discord.  
"LOOK WHAT HE'S DOING TO SCREWY!?" Discord said pointing at mothball and screwball.  
"Yeah, he's helping her out. I know what he's doing." Fluttershy said as she placed her hoof on Discords shoulder.  
"He's trying to pull her out of the wall." Fluttershy whispered in discords ear. Fluttershy directed discords head toward screwball and mothball to watch as mothball yanked on screwballs hind legs and screwball pushed with her fore legs finally flinging the two to the other side of the room hitting the wall and falling to the ground. Discord put his paw to his face and felt really awkward.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: The Spa

"And so that's basically what happened all day yesterday." Fluttershy said as she laid in the hot tub at the spa.  
"That sounded like it was a CRAZY day!" Pinkie pie said as she did a cannon ball into the hot tub before landing in the water pinkie pie slowed down and landed in the hot tub softly trying not to disturb discord disguised as a gray Pegasus stallion with a black mane and white tail who was fast asleep.  
"I'm sure though it's annoying sometimes when discord follows you where ever you go flutters." Rainbow dash said as she got a massage.  
"It's not annoying all the time. I sometimes need him when there's usually a robber trying to steal my beautiful ring discord gave me, even mare nappers try to nape me but discords there." Fluttershy smiled as she starred at discord who was still fast asleep.  
"But why is discord so tired? He's never tired that's what you told me Fluttershy." Applejack said as she got a hooficure.  
"She's right darling, you told us that Discord doesn't take naps during the day he only sleeps at night." Rarity said as she got in the hot tub.  
"Well he was up all night trying to figure out what paint he used on our walls he would use his magic but according to discord it's the start of bad magic season." Fluttershy said to her friends.  
"What's bad magic season?" Twilight asked walking into the spa.  
"Twilight!" Pinkie pie squealed as she ran and gave Twilight a hug.  
"We missed you SOOOOOOO much!" Pinkie pie said in a very hyper tone.  
"So how's it going Twi?" Applejack asked.  
"The party plans for the gala is going great, but I don't think I was answered about what's bad magic season." Twilight asked as she climbed into the hot tub.  
"Oh it's the season where draconequus's aren't able to use their magic often due too nightmare moons curse for eternal darkness. She might of been defeated but she figured that draconequus's could fix her curse so she cursed their magic for when ever there's a blue moon in the month of March it will create a magic block called "Bad Magic" for a whole 3-2 weeks of no magic for draconequus's to use. But even if discords in a pony disguise he was born a draconequus so his magic will still be blocked. Screwball doesn't know yet but she's helping Discord cause she has his magic but she was born a pony so bad magic season doesn't effect her, so she'll help him with the problems around Equestria." Fluttershy explained.  
"That's really interesting to know that even draconequus's magic can have a limit sometimes every year." Twilight said as she wrote everything Fluttershy told her in a little journal.  
"I'm getting hungry girls how about after we finish up here we go to The Hay Burger for lunch?" Fluttershy asked her friends as she relaxed.  
"Sure." Twilight said as the others nodded their heads in approval.

Chapter Three: A Glass Of Cotton Candy.

The six friends arrived at The Hay Burger and sat down at the table.  
"Flutters why did we wake up discord again?" Rainbow dash asked Fluttershy.  
"Well the pony disguise wouldn't last forever it came from Zecora and she said it would wear off but she didn't know when it would wear off." Fluttershy replied.  
"Maybe if it wore off an angry mob would come after him instantly." Twilight said.  
"That doesn't sound so pleseant." Applejack said.  
"That would be like the worst! I mean having an angry mob coming after you and wanting to throw pitchforks and torches at you! I mean that could..." Twilight used her magic and zipped pinkie pies mouth closed.  
"Can I take your order mamas?" The waiter asked the six mares.  
"I'll take a hay burger with horseshoe fries and a small lemonade!" Pinkie pie said as she giggled.  
"I'll just have a chocolate shake." Twilight said.  
"I'll take a hay burger minus the onions and a water." Rarity asked battering her eyes.  
"I'll take a blt hay burger with no fries an apple and some apple cider!" Rainbow dash said fixing her wings.  
"I'll take a hay burger with extra mustard a large horseshoe fry with Apple cider and an apple cobbler!" Applejack told the waiter.  
"I'll have spaghetti no sauce or meatballs just cheese and butter with an extra large horseshoe fry and a glass of cotton candy with a bottle of hot fudge and cinnamon please." Fluttershy asked as she moved the hair from her face behind her ears.  
"Umm...okay." The waiter starred at her for a moment then walked off to get their food.  
"Fluttershy are you on okay? I mean you ordered something disgusting again." Twilight asked staring at Fluttershy.  
"Yes, why?" Fluttershy asked twilight while she waited patiently for her food.  
"Darling you order cotton candy as a drink." Rarity told Fluttershy while she brushed hair mane.  
"Oh I know, I did that on purpose." Fluttershy said giggling.  
"I liked her order! It was super random like me!" Pinkie pie chimed.  
"Your food mamas." The waiter said setting the food and drinks on the table with his magic.  
"Thanks goodness I'm starving!" Rainbow dash said picking up her blt.  
Everypony dug in. Fluttershy started to put the cinnamon on her spaghetti and hot fudge on it too.  
"Here's your glass of cotton candy." The waiter said giving the glass of cotton candy to Fluttershy.  
"Thanks." Fluttershy said with a smile and poured the cotton candy on her spaghetti.  
"Okay now this is just getting weirder and weirder." Applejack whispered to herself as she ate her Apple cobbler.  
Fluttershy mixed her food together and started chipping away at the mash of food.  
"Uhh...I lost my appetite." Rainbow dash said pushing her food away from her.  
"Me too." Pinkie pie groaned pushing her food away into the middle of the table. Fluttershy stopped eating looked around her.  
"My head." Fluttershy said putting on hoof to her head and the other to her stomach.  
"Here have this." Twilight said giving Fluttershy a bag. Fluttershy got the bag just in time before she got sick .  
"This feels like the time when we discovered that Fluttershy was pregnant with screwball." Rarity said tapping her lower lip with her hoof.  
"It does feel like it!" Pinkie pie screeched.  
"I-i guess it do...wait did you say when we discovered that I was going to have screwball and that I was pregnant?" Fluttershy asked quickly.  
"Yes it..." Pinkie pie paused for a brief moment.  
"...Oh my Celestia..." Twilight instantly knew what was going to happen next.  
"Fluttershy lets get you to a hospital." Rarity exclaimed swiftly moving out of the booth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Starting Of A New Beginning.

It was about three months after Fluttershy told discord they were expecting. And they knew that sense screwball came three months early it should be the next baby's turn to come early.  
The next day. June, 11 12:00 PM (no bad magic)  
Fluttershy was threw the hospital doors once more breathing and gasping hopping that she would make it to the hospital room.  
"Doctor! She or he is ready!" Discord yelled as he rushed in with Fluttershy.  
"But this one is way early. Earlier then screwball if we deliver him or her now who knows what side effects the baby could get of delivered to early!" The doctor warned looking t the child through the x-ray machine.  
"P-p-p-please g-g-get I-I-it o-out." Fluttershy panted her breathe after breathe quicker and quicker. Discord started down the doctor till screwball and mothball crashed through the door.  
"YOU TWO OUT NOW THIS IS VERY INAPPROPRIATE!" The doctor screamed at the two.  
"Relax doc that's my mom and he's my boyfriend." Screwball said as she walked towards fluttershy.  
"Ugh...okay let's get this over with." The doctor said putting on a mask giving one to mothball, screwball, and discord.  
"Okay breath." The doctor said as the two other nurses came in. Discord grabbed fluttershys hoof and held it in his paw as screwball held Fluttershy's other empty hoof.  
"Breath, breath, push." The doctor repeated himself in order for fluttershy to keep on doing what he instructed her too do.  
"Oh I hope she's okay." Rainbow dash said pacing the waiting room.  
"She's fine dashie!" Pinkie pie squealed while she twisted her mane.  
"I'm excited to know if it's a mare or a colt." Rarity said while fixing her mane.  
"PUSH THE RASCAL OUT OF THERE!" Screwball screamed. After a moment of silence a little cry was heard.  
"Beautiful." The doctor held the little pony girl. The little filly had light grey fur brown mane and tail and a pegasus. Discord starred at the little filly carefully to notice that the fillies wings were broken.  
"I'll fix it!" Discord said ready to use his magic when the doctor stopped him.  
"If you use magic on a baby when its first born it could case dramatic horrible effects to the child which include heart failure, death, deafening, blinding, cancer, and even can cause brain cancer." The doctor said with a serious face.  
"Okay okay I get it." Discord mumbled and disguised himself as a grey pegasus with a black mane and white tail and having normal blue eyes and a tornado as a cutie mark so he wouldn't scare the filly.  
"Can I hold her?" Screwball asked floating in mid air.  
"Yes, screwball." The doctor smiled and handed screwball the baby.  
"She's cute." Screwball said nudging the fillies face and tickling her. Screwball gasped.  
"I know what we should call her!" Screwball said grinning.  
"What." Fluttershy asked as she rested her eyes.  
"Screwball jr.!" Screwball giggled.  
"No." Discord said but still chuckled at the idea.  
"Can I hold her please?" Fluttershy asked screwball.  
"Yeah mom." Screwball said giving Fluttershy her child.  
"Hi there little one." Fluttershy whispered softly. "Open your eyes now little one your mommies here for you." Fluttershy said as discord walked over. The little fillies eyes fluttered open to revel not white around the eye color but rather yellow with purple eyes and purple pupils. Fluttershy gasped and started up at discord.  
"She has your eyes. Sorta." Fluttershy nudged Discords chest with her muzzle which poked discord in the ribs. Discord looked at the little filly who started up at him and closed his eyes and reopened them to reveal his real eyes. The little filly started at his eyes and giggled clapping her hooves together to have a cotton candy cloud appear above her. The filly looked up and felt a chocolate milk droplet drop on her muzzle and eyes start filling with tears.  
"Uh oh." Fluttershy said leaning her head back. Discord acted fast and used his magic to make the cloud disappear before raining on the little filly.  
"UGH! Where is Fluttershy?" Rainbow dash said. The five friends plus spike saw Fluttershy carrying a little filly out with her.  
"See dash maybe even if you used a little bit of patience you would of ending things happily." Twilight mumbled.  
"Is it a mare or a colt?" Rarity asked.  
"A mare." Fluttershy whispered trying not to wake up the baby.  
"What did you name her? Dash said it should be clever!" Pinkie pie screamed. Fluttershy thought but couldn't think of a name to give the little filly. Discord gasped.  
"How about we name her Cotton candy?" Discord begged Fluttershy.  
"Nah. Cotton dash sounds better then that." Rainbow dash said with a smile.  
"That name doesn't sound too bad." Fluttershy agreed. "Cotton dash it is!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: first day of school.

(I'm skipping the baby years they aren't really interesting it's just eat, sleep, drink, and bathroom.)  
Fluttershy and discord walked cotton dash to school where Cheerily taught screwball (new teacher) Cotton dash who couldn't fly yet but was existed for her first day of school.  
"Mom I'm excited for my first day of school! I hope I'm better then screwy not to be rude but I'm hopping that." Cotton said as she walked next to Fluttershy and discord.  
"Well I hope you don't get in trouble as much as she did." Fluttershy said arriving at the school.  
"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Cotton said rushing towards the school greeting the teacher . Fluttershy giggled and walked back noticing that discord did not follow.  
"Discord what's wrong?" Fluttershy asked walking toward discord.  
"Nothing I'm just happy that cotton is happy for her first day of my favorite school." Discord said heading home with Fluttershy.  
"Okay class settle down." called out to the class.  
"today we will be introducing ourselves in front of the class and saying who our parents are and what your favorite song is!" Spoon said starting with a little grey pony with white mane and tail.  
(Skipping many ponies too sorry I'm on a plane and I'm really getting antsy)  
While listening to the other fillies cotton felt something tap her back so she turned around to meet a colt named golden spoon (silver spoons son). He's a unicorn with get fur and has blond hair that almost looks like gold.  
"Pss... What's your name?" Golden spoon whispered to Cotton.  
"You'll find out trust me." Cotton whispered back.  
"We will change the introduction now. Tell us your name parents name favorite song and how you got your cutie mark." Mr. Spoon said walking towards cotton dash.  
"Your turn young one." Mr. Spoon smiled and sent her to the front of the class. Cotton looked around and saw everypony had a cutie mark but her.  
"Um... Hello my name is Cotton Dash my parents are Fluttershy and Discord the lord of Chaos. My favorite song is immortals by Fall Out Colts and I don't have my cutie mark yet." Cotton said and heard ponies giggling.  
"Can you fly?" Golden Spoon yelled across the room.  
"Well...um...no. But there's an explanation." Cotton said back.  
"What is it?" Golden spoon asked.  
"I was born with broken wings and my dad used his magic to fix them." Cotton said. The class roared with laughter which scared Cotton Dash.  
"Penguin!" One pony called out giggling. The class chanted penguin over and over again. Cotton closed her eyes and opened them filled with tears. Cotton ran out of the class room and out of the building and ran to the far side of the play ground and sat in the corner and started crying. Cotton felt a hoof touch her shoulder and looked up to see mothball.  
"I know it's scary the first day but you don't half to quit instantly." Mothball said sitting next to Cotton.  
"How did you know?" Cotton said wiping away the tears.  
"Your dad threatened me that if I didn't disguise as a filly and watch he would kick me out so I disguised as the filly in the very back corner I half to watch you everyday and tell your dad everything." Mothball said picking up cotton and holding her in his hooves.  
"Can you help me get my cutie mark and fly?" Cotton asked mothball.  
"I can help you fly but getting your cutie mark is something you do on your own." Mothball said to cotton putting her down.  
"Can you teach me to fly better then...better then rainbow dash?" Cotton asked mothball as she thought of herself in the air soaring around.  
"I'll see what I can do." Mothball giggled as they heard the bell.  
"Hold on." Mothball changed into a black filly with a green mane and tail and green eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: At Home After School.

"So how was your day Cotton?" Fluttershy asked cotton as she sat at the table.  
"Fine I guess I don't know." Cotton replied laying her head on the table.  
"What happened at school today Cotton." Discord said as he got them meat loaf.  
"Well I meet Silver Spoon's son and I think silver spoon's Wife." cotton said picking at her meat loaf.  
"Any problems?" Fluttershy asked starring at Cotton.  
"No not really." Cotton said.  
"Are you sure?" Discord asked as he cut his meat loaf.  
"Honey what happened at school today?" Fluttershy said while eating a salad.  
"I made a friend." Cotton said.  
"What happened?" Discord said as his patients started to fade.  
"Nothing!" Cotton said now starting to get upset.  
"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!?"  
Discord screamed at Cotton.  
"Discord your temper. She told us what happened leave her alone." Fluttershy told discord.  
"She told us nothing." Discord said.  
Cotton stared at him and left the dinner table.  
"Get back here right now missy." Discord warned Cotton as she walked away.  
"No." Cotton said leaving the table.  
"I SAID COME HERE!?" Discord said using his magic to bring Cotton Dash back to the table.  
"Dad let go of me!" Cotton squealed.  
"No! Tell me what happened." Discord said starting to sound angry.  
"Discord!" Fluttershy yelled.  
"I SAID LET ME GO!" Cotton screamed as magic struck Discords face which made discords magic stop gripping Cotton.  
"How did you do that?" Fluttershy asked getting up to help discord.  
"I-I-I-i don't know." Cotton said looking at discord. Discords eyes and around them were swollen which made cotton gasp.  
"Dad!" Screwball screamed hovering quickly to her fathers side which made mothball come out to see what happened. Cotton ran out the door and ran into the ever free forest fires and which worried mothball about her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: a little bit more than a memory. (This maybe short then normal sorry about that.)

Twilight sent guards to search throughout the forest while mothball sent changelings (with hearts it happened after son in law of discord and yes screwball and mothball are married just hanging around) to search as well. The mane six except Fluttershy set search in the forest too while the others searched.  
"I hope we find her who knows what out there!" Screwball told mothball while searching.  
"Yeah, I don't know how much your dad can take of this. It's like tormenting him or something." Mothball said while he looked behind trees.

-  
"Wait daddy!" Cotton called crawling over to discord.  
"You half to catch me!" Discord called as he hovered in the sky. Cotton started flapping her wings super fast but crashed right back on the ground. As cotton crashed she scrapped her hind leg on the ground where it torn the fur and skin under that which started making a bloody mess. Cotton started whaling in pain. Discord gasped.  
"Cotton!" Discord flew swiftly to cottons side to see the wound. Discord healed cotton with his magic which made the wound disappear back into skin and grey fur.  
"I wuv you daddy." Cotton said clinging onto discord as he flew around for cotton to feel like she was flying. Fluttershy snapped a picture which brought discords mind back to reality as a stared at him holding 3 year old cotton in his arms. Discord sighed as he placed the picture back on the wall.  
"What is it?" Fluttershy asked putting her hold on discords shoulder.  
"I pushed cotton too hard and now she could be lost and alone because of me." Discord told Fluttershy as he ran his eagle paw on the pictures of cotton.  
"You lover her and she knows that she needs to blow off some steam and maybe you can teacher how to control the magic surges." Fluttershy said as she fixed the pictures. Discord sighed in defeat.  
"You're right." Discord smiled. "She'll be fine."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: in the forest.

Cotton ran through the forest looking for Zecoras to finally land at the zebras hut. Cotton knocked on the door to have it answered by Zecora holding a little coconut cup with water in it.  
"Ah sweet cotton why have you such a glum look it is almost misunderstood." The zebra rhymed to the little mare who stood before her.  
"Zecora may I have some advice?" Cotton asked the Zecora.  
"Why yes you may come in and sit for your situation almost like a bad vacation." Zecora said leading Cotton into the hut.  
"Wow nice decor it's...neat." Cotton said poking one of the many funny masks hanging in the hut.  
"You know you should add a lot more space to your hut so you'd have more room." Cotton said as she took a seat at Zecoras table.  
"Why thanks for the suggestion but in your situation you must feel in pain." Zecora said handing cotton a coconut cup with warm water in it.  
"Now what is it?" Zecora asked.  
"Well my dad and I got in a fight and when I got angry I some how used magic and struck him in the face." Cotton said while she drank her warm water.  
"May I see your cup please?" Zecora asked as cotton finished her drink.  
"Okay." Cotton handed the cup to Zecora. Zecora examined the cup while cotton put her face on the table.  
"Hmm...I see your question for the rest of your own progressions I can train your luck for that magic that is most unpleasant. But for this training you must do a scarification and leave your home with letting them know and stay with me in my hut which will help your luck you can head back for the last time." Zecora said as she looked up from the cup.  
"Really I half to give up my home? That seems far stretched but I'll take it cause when I'm done training I'll impress my dad. Thanks Zecora I needed this advice!" Cotton said hugging Zecora. "Can we start the training in mid day please I need to head back home and well you know." Cotton said letting go of Zecora.  
"You can go and mid day will be the time for a perfect training time I can teach magic for problems at school." Zecora said to cotton as she walked out the door.  
"I'm glad I came here to the forest so now i have the info I need." Cotton said as she walked through the forest.  
While walking A large stink hit cottons nostrils which caused her to gag.  
"Mom said when I smelled a very bad Oder in the woods that means there are..." Cotton froze in her tracks as she saw a timber wolf merge from the dark trees.  
"Uh oh..." Cotton said as she stood in place.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: timber wolf.

The timber wolf locked gaze with cotton and let out a loud growl which signaled many searching ponies. Pinkie gasped.  
"TIMBER WOLF!" Pinkie cried. Mothball listened as he heard the timber wolf running around he heard a faint voice in the distance screaming help.  
"Cotton." Mothball said as he went to the panicking ponies. "Cotton is being attacked by the timber wolf." Mothball said to the others. Screwball smiled with glee.  
"We get to defeat a timber wolf!" Screwball repeated as she followed mothball into the forest leaving the other panicking ponies. Screwball and mothball flew around till they heard loud running.  
"Look." Screwball said pointing at cotton who was trapped by the giant wolf.  
"Please...help...me." Cotton whispered. Before mothball and screwball could make it to cotton a little filly pegasus colt merged from the bushes.  
"Don't...you...dare...TOUCH HER!" Te colt screamed as he started fighting the timber wolf. Screwball and mothball watched as the colt beat up the timber wolf making it flee in terror. The colt smiled as he helped up Cotton.  
"Thanks you saved my plot back there." Cotton said to the colt.  
"No problem that's what I do." The colt replied.  
"What's your name?" Cotton asked walking back to the castle of chaos with the colt.  
"My name is Killian Dash. But my friends call me Gabe." Gabe said as he walked with cotton.  
"Nice to meet you Killi... Gabe. I'm cotton dash." Cotton said as they finally arrived at the castle of chaos.  
"This is my stop." cotton said to me Gabe.  
"See you later Gabe." Cotton said waving at him Gabe waved back and flew away. Cotton walked in the door with know the knowledge that her dad watch the whole thing.  
"Oh no." Cotton forced a smiled as her father stared at her.  
"Oh no indeed." Discord said with a frown on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: Big trouble.

The only thing that could have made discords chat about age and love worse is if he brought up what happened at school. Discord was enraged by Cottons new "friend".  
"I'm outraged!" Discord yelled at Cotton as she sat on her bed. "At the age of at least 11 you think you can acquire a-a colt friend?!" Discord screamed as he hovered in front of cotton.  
"I didn..." Cotton was cut off by discord.  
"I mean come on that is just-just-just irresponsible." Discord growled at cotton as he floated back down to the ground.  
" I didn't sa.." Cotton was cut off again.  
"Why I'm very upset with you Cotton." Discord said calmly as he stared at Cotton.  
"I didn't say I liked..." Cotton was once again interrupted.  
"I thought you never were interested in love I mean it's crazy how you all of a sudden just start to like this colt." Discord said.  
"I didn't say I liked no LOVED the..." Cotton was cut off again.  
"I mean it's crazy how much I've tol..." Discord was cut off.  
"I DIDNT SAY I LOVED THE COLT!" Cotton said as she slammed the door and left.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: A little help from the past.

Cotton followed Zecora to a pool.  
"Stand atop of the pool and clear your thoughts till you stand atop with water around." Zecora told Cotton.  
"That didn't rhyme but you're the boss." Cotton said as she walked into the water and cleared her mind and started having water flowing around her.  
"Excellent Cotton my friend now let the real challenge begin with that colt you had come across." Zecora said to notice that cotton had started to sweat.  
"'Im Killian dash but my friends call me Gabe." The voice echoed in cottons head.  
"GAH!" cotton screamed as she fell right into the water.  
"I can teach much but if you seek help with magic go to the one who has magic like it too." Zecora said as she stood up.  
"Who's that? And that didn't even rhyme." Cotton asked Zecora as she popped up from the water.  
"Discord. When you are ready for training come knocking back at me." Zecora said and trotted back to her hut.  
"Ugh...what was it that dad said about magic." Cotton said climbing out of the water in frustration. Cotton gasped and ran back to the castle of chaos. Cotton looked around till she noticed a certain cotton candy cloud and looked closer at it.  
"Hmm..." Cotton stared closer at the cloud and gasped cotton closed her eyes and opened them and saw something amazing. She saw a memory of the past way before even screwball was born.  
"Why chocolate milk and cotton candy?" Fluttershy asked discord.  
"Well when ever I was scared my mother would make chocolate milk and dad cotton candy from the clouds above. Magic comes from emotion and at that point I was both sad and scared." Discord sighed. Cotton shook her head to relies she was back in reality.  
"Thank you...um... Cotton cloud." Cotton said as she ran back to Zecora. Cotton knocked on the door.  
"Yes. Are you fully ready to try." Zecora said while answering the door.  
"Yes I am." Cotton said.


	12. Chapter 12

**C** hapter twelve: Homesick. (Short chapter sorry.)

Cotton approached the water walking on top of it.  
"Okay once again about that man you met." Zecora said staring at the pony.  
Cotton stood still on the water and once again heard the voice of the colt in her head. She gasped as her eyes flung open and fell right into the water again.  
"You aren't fully ready for your training." Zecora said nodding her head and walked away.  
"Wait!" Cotton called at Zecora. "Maybe try something else like flying?" Cotton asked forcing a smile.  
"I can't fly." Zecora said breaking character.  
"Hmph... Fine." Cotton said pouting.  
Cotton went to the edge of the forest and sat down at the edge and sighed.  
The sun set and cotton looked up and once again sighed.  
"I wish I never made that deal." Cotton said as she looked at her hooves. "I-i miss mom and screwball mothball and..." Cotton sniffed it was one of the first time she's ever cried about missing her father since she's turned 11. "And daddy." Cotton said as she laid down.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen: a new friend (Or Family). (Another short chapter)

Cotton practiced flying she hovered in the air with her wings but if she moved she'd fall.  
"Okay let's do this again." Cotton said jumping off the cliff side.  
"Okay all I got to do is save my self from falling to my doom and I'll have flying in the bag." Cotton said as she flapped her wings. Cotton started to rise but some of the falling ruble snagged her wing and pulled her down.  
"AHHHHHH!" Cotton screamed but was saved by a griffon.  
"Huh?" Cotton said confused but just was glad she didn't fall to her doom. After cotton and the griffin got back to the top of the cliff cotton rolled off the Griffins back and hit the ground.  
"Who are you?" Cotton asked getting up.  
"My name is Bottin mellow." Bottin said with a grin. Bottin had poo brown head and tail feathers with sapphire blue wings and fur.  
"Thanks for your help Bottin." Cotton said while brushing the dirt out of her fur.  
"No problem." Bottin said.  
"My names cotton dash and I'm still learning how to fly." Cotton said as she looked at the ground.  
"Hey. That's okay." Bottin said.  
"Thanks." Cotton smiled Bottin returned the smile.  
"Bottin come on!" Bottins friends called.  
"I half to go." Bottin said. "Bye." Bottin waved as he flew away.  
"Bye!" Cotton waved back. "He's nice." Cotton said and started flying again.  
"Oh! And you taste like glass!" Bottin giggled and flew off and cotton giggled too.  
"What a freak show." Cotton giggled.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen: day two of school.

As cotton stood in front of the school she could only imagine what will happen today since she's missed at least a day of school. Cotton took a deep breath and walked into the school yard and headed from the red building. It may of been the middle of the school day but she didn't care otherwise.  
"...and so what is the wing span of a baby dragon?" asked the class. Cotton just then walked in the building.  
"You're late Miss Dash. You also missed a day of school yesterday that goes on your report card and plus your parents never called me. Why?" Mr. Spoon said as he walked up to Cotton.  
"I...umm...they...ummm." Cotton started to get really tense and sweaty which caused the class to snicker except for the filly in the very back (mothball in disguise).  
"I have been practicing flying and my magic skills for the class." Cotton said forcing a smile so the other ponies would follow along.  
"Let's see it then." Mr. Spoon said as he lead the class outside. Cotton followed noticed she was stopped by mothball.  
"Your family has been worried sick about you. You must come home." Mothball whispered to cotton.  
"Does dad miss me?" Cotton asked staring up at mothball.  
"Yes, yes he does he actually has been acting worse then Fluttershy look." Mothball used his magic to bring up an image of discord moping in his bed. Cotton gasped at the sight of him.  
"I know. He has been like that for a few days now." Mothball said as he made the image disappear.  
"Im sorry but I can't come back sorry." Cotton said walking outside to fly and use magic in front of the class.  
"Show us." Mr. Spoon smiled. Cotton took a deep breath and started to flap her wings as cotton raised in the air she saw another memory.  
"How about another kiss?" Discord asked smirking.  
"KISS?!" Rainbow growled.  
"But...I..." Fluttershy studded.  
"Ah ah ah you said you wouldn't resist." Discord said as Fluttershy leaned in.  
"DONT YOU DARE TOUCH HER!?" Rainbow screamed releasing herself from the rope and zoomed towards discord ready to through a punch.  
"RAINBOW DISCORD NO!" Fluttershy screeched as she pushed rainbow out of the way of discords punch knockig her to the wall.  
"FLUTTERSHY!" Discord squealed rushing over towards Fluttershy.  
Cotton was brought back into reality by yelling.  
"DO TRICKS!" Golden spoon screamed. Cotton noticed rainbow dash flying by.  
"Hey rainbow! Wanna race?" Cotton asked smiling.  
"When in done you'll wish you never asked." Rainbow said smirking.  
"On your marks..." Cotton said.  
"Get set..." Rainbow dash said as her and cotton brought their wings out.  
"GO!" Cotton and rainbow screamed zooming through the air. Rainbow zoomed past cotton super fast leaving cotton to just hover. Cotton closer her eyes and opened them with rage and took off like a bullet.  
Cotton looked at rainbow once she pasted her and went faster then her.  
Cotton reached the finish lines and collapsed on the cloud.  
"You done good kid you done good." Rainbow said patting cottons head.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen: Four years later.

Cotton looked around the forest for any creatures. Her eyes looked to be normal but we're still yellow and purple. Cotton concentrated as she levitated in the air without using her wings. Over those four years of training and school she has improved a little bit more on her magic. As cotton levitated her mane started flowing cotton opened her eyes to notice she was levitating.  
"Ahahahahahahahahah! I'm doing it!" Cotton giggled. Cotton then heard a tree branch snap and looked around and landed back on the ground.  
"Who's there?" Cotton called out searching around. "I warn you, if you think you can scare me you're sadly mistaken I have magic and wings." Cotton growled as she searched high and low.  
"Ah!" A scream was heard from nowhere until an alicorn with white fur and a brown mane and tail with pink spots with a star kind of cutie mark fell and hit the ground.  
"Ouch." The alicorn said while she stood back up.  
"Who are you?" Cotton said as she summoned spears with her magic.  
"I'm Bina b but my friends call me bina The alicorn told Cotton as she stood up and brushed all the dirt out of her fur.  
"Isn't it Princess Bina B?" Cotton asked getting rid of the spears.  
"I don't usually call myself princess because it's not fair to a lot of other ponies cause I'm not better then any of them." Bina told cotton as she flapped her wings but crashes back on the ground.  
"Are you okay?" Cotton asked helping up the alicorn.  
"Yeah but I just can't get these to work." Bina gestured to her wings.  
"Oh! I can help you if you want." Cotton asked her friend.  
"How can you help me? I mean you've must of known how to fly when you were just a filly." Bina told cotton. Bina sighed and looked at the ground. Cotton thought for awhile and finally remembered how she flew.  
"I never said I learned how to fly when I was a filly." Cotton said smiling.  
"What do you mean?" Bina asked staring at cotton.  
"I learned how to fly four years ago." Cotton told Bina.  
"Could you teach me how?" Bina asked.  
"Yeah but you'll half to trust me if you fall." Cotton said to Alinah.  
"what?" Bina said with a scared yet existed face.  
"Nothing." Cotton said smiling. "Friends?" Cotton asked putting her hoof out.  
"Friends." Bina said giving cotton a hoof bump.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen: flying.

"Okay, just flap your wings slowly but not to slow." Cotton told Bina as she flew with her. Bina flapped her wings slowly and she rose in the air.  
"Okay how am I doing?" Bina asked as she rose in the air.  
"Good. Now flap your wings and try moving around slowly." Cotton said as she still hovered next to Bina. Bina started moving slowly while she flapped her wings. As Bina moved she started flapping we wings hard causing her to fall.  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Bina screamed as she it closer to the ground. Before hitting the ground she stopped right in front of the ground to notice cotton saver her with her magic.  
"I got you." Cotton said to Bina.  
"Thanks." Bina said as she was let go by magic.  
"Wanna race?" Cotton asked Bina.  
"Uh...sure." Bina told Cotton  
Cotton readied her wings same with Bina. As she said 1 Bina flew like a bullet leaving cotton in the dust cotton followed always behind her.  
Bina made it to the finish line and happily danced. Later she flew off waving good bye to cotton and left.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen: father.

Cotton laid on the dirt ground and stared at the clouds. She pointed out very many sad clouds noticing she felt lonely. She sighed the word echoed in her head Lonely. She was silent no word came from her, she just stared. Fluttershy flew around noticing cotton at the edge of a cliff and gasped. Fluttershy swiftly flew back towards the castle.  
"Lonely... Is a very bad feeling." Cotton said. "Loneliness is when you're empty and broke." She said poking at the dirt.  
"Look." Fluttershy pointed for discord pointing a cotton. Discord lite up and changed into a pegasus grey stallion with his eyes a tornado cutie mark grey mane and a white tail. Discord flew down to cotton and sat net to her.  
"You know you seem a little upset and homesick." Discord told the mare as she laid on her side.  
"I'm lonely." Cotton replied a she stared at the stallion. "Why do you think I'm homesick?" Cotton sakes staring at the stallion.  
"Because I miss you." Discord stared back locking eyes with cotton. Cottons face quickly turned from sad to happy once se stared at those eyes. Cotton pinned her dad to re ground and hugged him then was surprised by Fluttershy and screwball.  
"You guys found me." Cotton giggled.  
"Where have you been?" Screwball asked hugging her sister.  
"Training." Cotton said.  
"Well let's get back to the castle first it's really dark." Fluttershy shivered.  
"Come on." Discord whimpered as cotton stared at him.  
"Okay." Cotton smiled. As they arrived at the castle cotton looked around noticing all the old photos of her and her family. Cotton rushed to her room and noticed it was still the same. A room painted to look like Equestria with a little hammock and a chest full of stuffed animals with a mini slide. Cotton smiled at the sight of her room and got on the hammock to find herself fast asleep.  
"Cotton..." Screwball said walking into the room. "She's asleep dad." Screwball said to discord.  
"Leave her she's had a long day." Discord told screwball.


End file.
